ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Angelina von Pierce
Angelina Lea von Pierce, or simply known as Angelina von Pierce, is a professional valet and e-wrestler. Angelina is most notable for her roles in World Wrestling Headquarters where she debuted onto the wrestling scene as her cousin, Sayge Jemson's, manager and member of Team Sayge, a group comprised of Jemson, von Pierce, and their best friend Giselle Stratten. She was signed to World Elite Wrestling under the Miss WEW contest where she was a finalist. She returned in 2012 as the manager to Chantelle Hilton and later began managing the returning Charlie Luzon after Chantelle's release until her eventual release in early 2013. von Pierce made her third stint with the company in mid-2013 when she signed as the manager to her boyfriend, Dexter Black. Through her cousin's entertainment company, Starlet Entertainment, von Pierce announced plans to begin a swimsuit line titled "The Angelina Collection" to be released in 2014. World Wrestling Headquarters (2010) Angelina debuted in World Wrestling Headquarters when her cousin, Sayge Jemson, held a "going away party" for their departing friend and former Team Sayge stablemate Jeffierce. The party was really a way for Jemson and Giselle Stratten to attack Jeffierce and formally remove him from the group, announcing Angelina as his replacement and announced her as Sayge's official manager. The three girls trapped Jeffierce in a circle with vindictive smiles on their faces, and with Giselle suddenly grabbing Jeffierce's arms, von Pierce and Sayge attacked. The attack ended when Angelina laid a kiss on Jeffierce's nearly unconscious lips and moved away quickly, allowing Sayge to drive a big boot into his skull. From that moment on, the girls referred to themselves as Team SAYGE, later to be stylized as Team Sayge.Over the next few weeks during Sayge's feud with Ruby over the BWA Fatale Championship, the team found themselves in their first collective feud, with Giselle deciding to pick on a non-wrestler, more specifically, Ruby's best friend and referee, Judy Phoenix. The two teams of girls traded comments back and forth until everything came to a crashing head when Giselle confronted Judy face-to-face before Sayge and Ruby's championship match. Judy tried to smack Giselle, to which Giselle ducked, and both women, Jemson and Giselle, began to ruthlessly attack her. Ruby rushed out to no music to check on her friend, and a new referee was sent down to officiate the match, one in which Sayge would retain the title, injure Ruby, thus gaining a victorious feud for Team Sayge. The next months were quiet with not many big feuds happening for the girls, and just before BWA shut down, Sayge won the BWA Championship from Sophia Gabriella with Giselle and Angelina's help. The last segment of the show that ever aired including all three girls was the week after Sophia Gabriella had executed her finishing move on Angelina out of vengeance, and although the storyline would not be going anywhere, Angelina warned Sayge that if that sort of thing ever happened, she would be very sorry. Move to Showdown, Short Feud with Jeffierce, & Departure After BWA shut down, Team Sayge was moved to Showdown with the BWA Championship, placing Jemson on the brand that she first ever debuted on in WWH. Almost instantly, the girls were submerged into a storyline with their former stable-mate and current rival, Jeffierce, who was now the Head General Manager of Showdown. The first thing they did was annoy Jeffierce into signing a letter without knowing it gave Team Sayge special rights for WWH's Final Destination pay-per-view which granted Team Sayge full permission to act as a team against Sayge's opponent, Sweet Poison, with No Disqualification rules set in place just for them. The match was what would be considered a squash match as Giselle hit her finishing maneuver, then Angelina would hit a Snap DDT, known brielfy as "Beautiful Advocacy," ''and Sayge finishing it with a big boot for the retain. The following week, Team Sayge held a homecoming mixed with a celebration for Sayge's victory, and also introduced Team Sayge's newest member, Sayge's little sister and newly signed image consultant, Shantelle. As well as, it was the first time Angelina was "coming out of her shell," during a striptease which was more for Sayge than the fans, deeming them unworthy to see her body. Halfway through, however, Jeffierce came storming from the backstage area, demanding to know why the girls had made him sign that letter, getting him in trouble with the Hart sisters. All three denied any part in what Jeffierce was accusing them of, and as a result, he set up a tag team match for the following week with Sayge and Giselle, meaning this would be their first official tag team match as Team Sayge, against a mystery team, and while he was setting the match us, he mentioned that Angelina von Pierce and newly inducted Shantelle Jemson were barred from the arena for the entire match. If one of them was to interefere, Sayge would be stripped of her BWA Championship, although Stratten and Jemson won the match anyway. After Sayge lost her BWA Championship, Brooklyn Glamorous, then-CEO of WWH, announced that Sayge would be Psychotica's next challenger for the WWH Championship, and Psychotica obviously became frightened with this and began to complain to WWH Management, and Sayge was removed from the match. In anger and hellacious fury, the three girls immediately resigned from their positions in the company, and continued to move forward with their lives. World Elite Wrestling (2011-) After months of speculation, Angelina finally signed a contract with World Elite Wrestling in order to join back up with her former stablemates, her cousin Sayge Jemson, and her friend Giselle Stratten to form the original Team Sayge. However, it was announced that Angelina was not returning to the stable. Miss WEW (2011) Later on, it was also announced by Angelina on her Twitter page and using WEW.com that she was going to be the first contestant in the Miss WEW competition. Angelina made her on-screen debut when she attacked Zoey Walters, Hannah Walters' cousin, as Zoey tried to fend off Sayge and Giselle with a bat. A few weeks later, Angelina was announced as one of the 10 contestants for the Miss WEW contest, which was later on turned into its own show on its own network on Tuesday Nights. During the fourth show of Miss WEW, Angelina's cousin and the WEW Starlet Champion, Sayge, made an appearance and berated all of the girls. Her actions led to a match where Angelina, Sayge, and the Miss WEW Judge Auralee Dirchs were unsuccessful in defeating fellow Miss WEW contestant Aubrey Williams and the two other Miss WEW Judges Andy Rhodes and Summer Skyline. On the Miss WEW Finale show Angelina was announced as a finalist after the other four women were eliminated, and was scheduled to face Janelle Stratten on the next Animosity show in the main event for the crown. Before the match could start, the former contestants came out and interrupted the match, which prompted the Animosity General Manager to come out and announce that all of the women would face off at the Winter Warzone Pay-Per-View in a Crown on the Pole match for the title. Angelina did not win the match, and immediately after the Winter Warzone pay-per-view she was granted her release from WEW to pursue other careers. Manager Status (2012-) After a short hiatus from the company, Angelina resigned as a non-wrestling manager for Chantelle Hilton. After Chantelle's main card singles match debut, Hilton and von Pierce attacked her opponent, Livvi Reyes. The two would later on be seen scouting a match between Justin Stein and Frost, a match that Stein went on to win. The following week, von Pierce cost Chantelle a match after she attacked Chantelle's opponent, Shannon Treamon, following a slap Shannon delivered to her. Following another loss, this time against Ariane Chevalier, Chantelle and Angelina were shown arguing in the ring once again. The two haven't been seen on screen since. Chantelle was later on released and Angelina announced that she would begin managing Charlie Luzon. Angelina made her managing debut with Charlie during his return match at the Third Degree Burns pay-per-view in which she would re-debut an old Team Sayge weapon (the Ugly Stick) and use it on Charlie's opponent to help him with the victory. Rivalry with Toby Fields On the Animosity following Third Degree Burns, Charlie Luzon was scheduled to face Toby Fields in a one-on-one bout, but due to an arrangement made by Angelina, Toby received what was teased to be a sexual favor in the backstage area in return for not showing up to the match, therefore Charlie won by default. The following week, Angelina ignored Toby backstage, prompting him to ask for a rematch against Charlie. Charlie and Angelina would then trick Toby into believing they were running his rental car, causing him to abandon a Triple Threat match he was in, only for it to be revealed that they were in a junkyard tearing up a similar car. Toby would get revenge by coming out after Charlie's match against Starlets Champion, Sophie Oliveira, and attacking him. Angelina got into the crossfires and was subdued and then thrown out of the ring by Animosity's Assistant General Manager, Jahaira Rodriguez. At Free Fall to Fury, Luzon defeated Toby in a Tuxedo Match with assistance from Angelina, who was acting as the special guest referee of the bout. A few weeks later, von Pierce announced her release from the company. Managing Dexter Black On June 23, 2013, it was announced that Angelina had resigned with WEW as the manager to her boyfriend, Dexter Black. As apart of this, von Pierce became apart of the powerful Animoisty stable, The New Regime, due to her managing Black. Angelina managed Dexter to his victory for the WEW Universal Championship at the Beach Brawl pay-per-view event. Wrestling Information *'Finishing Moves''' **Coup de Grace (Springboard, diving, or a charging 180º spinning facebuster) **Busted Beauty (Fireman's Carry Michinoku driver II) *'Signature Moves' **Running tackle **Thesz press followed by punches **Snap suplex **Running clothesline **Baseball slide **Hair-pull trample **Northern lights suplex **Rope choke **Punt to the head **Bow & arrow stretch *'Entrance Music' **"The Beautiful People" by Christina Aguilera (WEW) *'Foreign Objects' **Ugly Stick (Pink Baton) (WWH, WEW) *'Wrestlers Managed' **Sayge Jemson (WWH) **Chantelle Hilton (WEW) **Charlie Luzon (WEW) **'Dexter Black (WEW)' *'Nicknames' **'"Wrestling's Beauty Queen" (WEW)' **'"Princess of Wrestling" (WEW)' **"Beauty Advocate" (WWH) Personal life Angelina is Sayge Jemson's biological cousin. She has one younger sister, Katie Von Pierce. von Pierce was married to indy wrestler, Blake Tucker, but the two split up in 2010 due to irreconcilable differences. von Pierce is infamous on the modeling scene, having done a nude spread for Playboy and a special Project: Maxim photo shoot for Maxim magazine, as well as being on the cover and doing various photo shoots with the company. Angelina announced plans in late 2013 for a swimsuit line titled "The Angelina Collection" to impact K-Mart and Target stores in early 2014. The distribution of the clothing line will be through Angelina's cousin, Sayge Jemson's, entertainment company Starlet Entertainment, Inc. Category:Managers Category:Canadian characters Category:Female Wrestlers Category:Valets Category:Female managers Category:Female Characters Category:Female characters Category:Canadian Wrestlers Category:Characters from Canada Category:World Elite Wrestling Category:WEW Category:Professional wrestling managers and valets Category:Female Professional Wrestlers Category:Females Category:Woman Category:StarrDome Wrestlers Category:StarrDome